new land, new mystery
by aqeelah
Summary: It's season 2 and they all have to move out, when Fabian's grandfather helps. What will happen in the new house, a new mystery maybe


So I came up with an idea…. I am kinda mental as everyone at school tells me which is nice to know…

I don't own house of Anubis

Victor's p.o.v.

Oh my… The stupid health inspector closed our house down but it has so many memories everyone here is going back to where they came from unless someone allows us to their unoccupied house but it has to at least have 5 bedrooms: two for the girls, two for the boys and one for Trudy.

I went back into the common room to see everyone messing with their food and fighting like hooligans everyone is fighting and away from the table except Mr. Rutter but he isn't even paying attention, he isn't eating and just sitting there playing with his food, his head down like last time when he was reading a book. He's been very depressed. He continued moving the fork and his jumper rolled up the slightest bit, at first I took no notice but then I saw something pinkish like a scar no-one acknowledged my presence so I cleared my throat.

Everyone turned to me and I said "I will deal with you hooligans later, Mr. Rutter I must speak with you" He didn't even look up but stood up, head still down and took a napkin and cleaned his side like I did when I was younger and followed me out I went up the steps and into my office I locked the door then said "Mr. Rutter, I saw something quite interesting a little while ago could you show me your hands?" He looked at me but put his hands up and I grabbed his arm and rolled his sleeve up and saw an unaccountable amount of scars, some pinkish, others brown and others that are still a scarlet red and one very long straight precise line from his wrist to his elbow on his vein. "Where did you get these?" He shook his head and I rolled my sleeve up to show my mark "I cut myself when my dad died so tell me."

He put his head up and I saw his face, battered, one eye swollen shut the other is blackened all around it, near his cheek has cuts and marks, other cheek there was very bloody skin. His neck was showing a little, I guess because he can't see very well. His neck had hand marks printed against his skin. I gasped quietly and he moved the hair away from his face, his forehead had cuts engraved against his skin. He looked in pain when I yelled "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" He continued shaking and I called "Trudy, come quick" She ran up the steps as I opened the door. Fabian hid his face and covered his wrist quickly with his shirt.

I went to him and put his head up a little Trudy gasped loudly and rolled up his sleeve. "I'll go get the first aid kit." She ran down the stairs as everyone began loitering in the corridor.

I went down 2 steps and shouted "NO LOITERING!" They all left and I went back up. He covered his scars and was shaking in fear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout don't be scared" I muttered quickly and he stopped. I heard footsteps and saw Trudy with the first aid kit and some ice-bags. I rolled his sleeve up and she grabbed the spray-bottle thingy and spritzed it on the cuts and he winced and whined quietly I know it hurts but it shouldn't hurt that much. He cut deep as it took twice the amount and he winced a lot.

Trudy put it away and grabbed some Neosporin and gently rubbed it on his arm and he whined quietly wincing every so often. She then put that away and grabbed some bandages and put it on as far as the last mark which was by his elbow. It kinda looked like a cast. He put his head up fully and Trudy gasped louder than before. She grabbed some gauze and alcohol and dabbed it on, he whined in pain then grabbed some bandages and put it over his forehead, and then for the neck she wrapped it in a bandage. For his eyes she got my small pair of sunglasses and put it on and put an ice bag on the blackened area, on the cuts on his cheek she put a plaster on and on the other cheek where there was very bloody skin added an ice-bag. She walked off and I spoke slowly "Can you tell me who did this?"

He nodded slowly and stuttered out "m-my a-a-dopt-ive fa-th-er." I nodded but then asked

"What happened to your parents and family?"

"They died in a car crash but my grandfather's still alive, but he couldn't take m.e in because he was sent to war and got shot in the head 4 times, they thought he's mad, he has cancer now"

I nodded and he stood up with some help from me and I said "Soon you have to live with that adoptive father again because this place is closing down. " He shook his head quickly.

"You could ask my grandfather if he could allow us in one of his mansions" I was surprised and nodded

"So when can I ask?"

"Now, I'm going to the hospital and can you come?" I nodded and he called someone quickly, well tried to and failed seeing as he can't see. He finally got it and we waited until the doorbell sounded.

Trudy opened it and Fabian needed some help coming down the steps he misplaced his foot at least 6 times. The guy at the door said "Master, are you ready to go?" Fabian nodded as everyone looked amazed.

We got in the limo and he began driving Fabian tried to get a drink but missed a couple times I helped him and he held on his ice-bag. We got there and I helped him out and lead him to the door. When it opened the lady gasped and pushed everyone out the way "Go straight to room 266b the doctor will see you soon" I lead Fabian to the room and his grandfather was in the bed nearest to him. "Grandfather, Victor has a question for you." His grandfather looked very strict but I can see he was just hiding his fears. Fabian was forced onto a bed and a doctor and nurses were surrounding him.

"Errm... Mr. Rutter, I have a question." He nodded as to tell me to go on "Could our house move into you're estate? Because no-one wants to leave especially Fabian Rutter because the person who adopted him battered him if you saw him all those wounds were by him" He looked very shocked.

"So the last person in my family was being beaten by someone else, I trusted David and he betrayed me…." I nodded. He stood up and strode over to Fabian's bedside and sat down. Fabian stirred and opened his eyes "Hi grandfather"

"Who did this and why didn't you tell me?" His grandfather's hurt.

"Grandfather, it was David, I couldn't tell you because he said he'd hurt who-ever finds out and I-I don't want to lose you" He looked upset.

Suddenly, Fabian's grandfather fell to the floor and doctors tried getting him up.

"Fabian" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, grandfather" Fabian looked ready to kill himself.

"Tell Victor he can let them stay, but it's your choice. You own everything I owned. I have one last thing to say…. Change your last name the next time you get adopted. Goodbye gran-"His eyes closed and Fabian just broke down….

A/N- So should I continue? Could any of you give me some ideas?


End file.
